Stupid Girl
by Yumi000
Summary: A day in the life of sissy. [Songfic] using the song Stupid girls by Pink. Very very funny R


**Arthurs note: I took 2 verses out because I didnt think they were aporopiate. Also I didnt keep the lyrics together in paragraphs or anything. I just spaced them out to how I wanted to use them.**

**I do not own code lyoko or any part of it!!!**

**The song used is called Stupid Girls by Pink. **

Sissy awoke to the sun shining through her window. She rolled over and yawned as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Sissy are you up?" her friend Herve yelled through the door.

"For pete sake Herve! Its only 9am and theirs no school. You should know not to wake me yup this early you stupid moron!"

"Oh sorry, I wanted to know if youd go to a movie with me."

"Sure, let me go take a shower."

"Realy?"

"Haha, are you kidding me? Id never go to a movie with you if you were the only boy left in the entire world! Now go away and let the princess of Kadic her her rest."

_**Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls**_

Sissy tried to fall back to sleep but she was well awake now. Cursing to herself she rolled out of bed and ladned on the ground and cried to herself in pain. "These floors shouldnt be this hard. What if I broke my arm! I hate this school!" Unravaling the blanket from her body she went to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear for the day. A pink cami and a mini jean skirt with white flip flops. "Maybe if I wear something revealing Ulrich will go out with me for once!"

_**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

With her head held up high Sissy paraded down the hall way to the girls shower. She passed Aelita in the hall way way and couldn'tt resist making a remark about her towel. "Aww. did you mommy buy you that?"

"Shut up Sissy." Aelita replied trying to ignore her.

"Aww, little Aelita carrying a towel with hello Kitty on it. How cute!"

"I said to be quiet." Aelita once again shouted but in different wor.

"Its not my fault you carry around a little baby towel."

"And I suppose yours is better with little kittens all over it?" Aelita pointed out.

Sissy snorted and walked away. When she reached the end of the hall way she saw their was a line to use the showers. "Im not waiting." she thought.

"Hey what are you doing, Sissy?" Milly cried out as she pushed out out of the way.

"Your a little girl and im a teenager. I need to take a shower now to be beautiful, unlike you ugly little kids who go play in the mud as soon as your clean. So basically you showering is just a waste of my precious time." Laughed Sissy as she went into the shower room.

"But that's not fair!"

"Im the principles daughter, of course its fair!"

_**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne**_

Sissy wanted to look extra special today since her father was hosting a dance that had been her idea. When she returned back to her room it was about 11:30am. By the time she releft her room it was noon because she had spent _that long_ putting make up on and fixing her hair the right way.

She entered the cafeteria and got in line for breakfast. She got the usual, a bowl of corn flakes. She spotted Ulrich sitting with his friends, making their business hers she walked over and sat herself next to him at the table.

"Hello Ulrich darling!" Sissy squealed

"What do you want Ms. pain in the butt." Odd giggled

"I wasnt talking to you Odd so why don't you go play with that smelly mutt of yours. Ulrich wanna go with my tonight to the dance."

"Umm, yea. Well you see im not going. I have way to much school work to catch up on and I have a Bio test tomorrow that im completely clueless on. So you see, I must study." Ulrich lied.

"Aww, ok darling. Do you think Im going to be crowned the dance queen?"

"No, and you have toilet paper stuck to your flip flop." Ulrich smiled.

"WHAT!" Sissy shouted as everyone in the cafeteria laughed at her.

_**  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president**_

That night Sissy walked in the gym which was where the dance was being held in a pink gown that reminded everyone of barbie. She looked around and walked up to Nicolas and Herve who were standing by the refreshment. "What wrong with you guys don't you dance?"

"But Sissy we cant dance." Nicolas replied.

"Nonsense, everyone can dance." Sissy said as she moved her body to the beat of the music. "What the!" Sissy had spotted Ulrich dancing with Yumi. "Hold on guys." She said to the two dorks who always followed her.

"Well hello Ulrich dear! I thought you had to study." Spoke Sissy as she shoved Yumi out of the way and started dancing with Ulrich.

_**She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?**_

"Um, yea about that. You should dye your hair blonde Sissy honestly. Your in my Bio class and you should know their isnt a test tomorrow. Now excuse me." Ulrich said in a mad tone and put his arm around Yumis waste and walked outside with her.

"Err, Ulrich will be mine if its the last thing I do. I mean seriously, what the heck do I have to do to get that guy to like me!

_**  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

Sissy waited a couple minutes before going outside. The moonlight lit the sky and the stars twinkled. In the distance she could see the soon to be couple sitting on a bench under a tree with their back facing her.

----------------------------

**Yumi and Ulrich**

"Umm, Ulrich theirs something I want to say but I don't know exactly how to say it." Yumi said with her head down as her face turned bright red.

Ulrichs heart was pounding and he couldn't control what he was doing and he placed his hand on Yumis cheak and tilted her head upwards.

---------------------------

"How dare he!" Sissy thought as she ran over in a panic.

_**  
(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
That will never be me**_

Before Ulrichs lips could touch Yumis they both turned to see Sissy who was running twords them laying in a huge puddle of mud. She lifted her face and began to cry, scream, and kick. Since she was so loud almost everyone came running outside to see what was up.

_**  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern**_

"My hair! My beautiful dress!" She cried as everyone pointed and laughed.

_**  
Will they up my hair**_

Ulrich and Yumi were long gone into the park by now because they wanted to be alone. Silance filled the air as a cold breeze passed. Yumi wrapped her arms around herselve since she was wearing a sleeve less shirt. Without asking Ulrich wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Yumi looked down at him (since she is a tiny but taller than him because of her boots)

"Its funny how it was so warm out this morning..." she was stoped by Ulrichs lips.

_**  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

Sissy had already run back to her room away from everyone. All she wanted was a date with Ulrich. That was the main reason why she begged her father for a week to host a dance. She even made him buy her the prettiest dress the mall had, and it was cheap either. She wiped the mud from her face with a dirty shirt that was laying on the ground and looked out the window to see Yumi and Ulrich walking hand in hand.

_**  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**_

She began to carry on again but this time with no one around. Her anger built up so much she ended up throwing a bottle of nail polish at her mirror. Pieces shattered everywhere and she layed on her bed and began to cry.

_**  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**_

_**Hope you liked it :) please review. **_


End file.
